Play With Me
by BtchesLoveCannons
Summary: Grimmjow x Ichigo one-shot. Grimmjow starts visiting Ichigo when he's bored, and Ichigo learns he has some seriously cat-like habits. It's kind of cute, not that Ichigo would admit it. Alternative description: Wherein Grimmjow gives head because he wants attention.


**Warnings/tags: Adult language, oral sex, light dub-con I guess, blame Kubo for making Grimmjow a kitty, when did I even start shipping this, fluff, humor, I borrowed a couple lines from Hellsing Abridged.**

 **A/N: Just something I wrote today in my down time at work. I've been watching Bleach with my fiance, and for some reason couldn't get this story out of my head. I am going back to my WIP stories now but...I'm just going to leave this here.**

 **Grimmjow acting like a cat, a naughty study session, and some cuddles.**

* * *

It started on a Tuesday like any other. Ichigo Kurosaki was just trying to get his homework done and save the world. He walked through the front door and let his bag slide down his arm, his body feeling heavier than usual after he crossed paths with a nasty hollow on the way home. He toed his shoes off and called out to his sisters. No one answered, not even his lovingly abusive father. Huh. Isshin never missed a chance to try and kick him in the face.

No, really, his father loved him. In a special way.

A note on the entryway table told him they had gone to the park without him since his gloomy attitude would scare away the good weather. He snorted and proceeded into the house. It didn't hurt his feelings to have some peace and quiet for a change, especially with a history test coming up that he hadn't studied for. He unbuttoned his uniform shirt on his way into the living room with a smile. Once he stuffed Kon into a desk drawer, he would have the place to himself at last.

Except, he didn't.

There was a cat in his living room. Not a normal cat, mind you, or even the Yoruichi kind. It was over six feet tall with long, sky blue hair. Ichigo's mouth fell open. He didn't phase into his soul reaper form at first, too shocked by the sight before him. Not only was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques in an armchair in his living room, he was in his released form. He was also sound asleep. One of his feline ears twitched and his tail swished on the floor as he dozed sideways in the chair, white armor glowing in the sunlight coming through the window.

"WHAT THE HELL GRIMMJOW!"

His brain finally caught up to what he was seeing. By the time Grimmjow opened his eyes and yawned, flashing an alarming amount of sharp teeth, Ichigo was in his soul reaper form with his sword at the ready. He probably should have activated his bankai but he didn't want his house blown apart by his spiritual pressure. Grimmjow stretched, not seeming bothered in the slightest by this greeting.

He waved with a clawed hand. "So you're finally home."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

"Hueco Mundo got boring. I was going to wait up for you so we could fight, but I found this sunny spot and fell asleep."

Ichigo's mind blanked out again for a minute. The Sixth Espada had not only been waiting for him in his house to fight him for absolutely no reason (I mean really, did this guy know Kenpachi or something?) but he had fallen asleep in a warm patch of sunlight like a damn stray cat. The note on the table came to mind and his focus returned along with a fresh wave of fury.

He appeared in front of Grimmjow with a flash step and put the point of Zangetsu to his throat. "Did you do something to my family, you bastard?"

"Oh relax, your little sister is the one who let me inside."

"Seriously?"

"She asked me what I wanted and I didn't think the truth would go over well, so I just said 'meow' and she let me in, saying something about her brother having weird friends."

Ichigo slapped a hand to his face in exasperation. He stepped back and used his sword to point to the door. "Out."

"But we haven't fought yet!"

"We're not going to! Get out of my house you freak!"

Grimmjow's pointed ears flattened against the side of his head and looked for all the world like a cat someone had doused with water. Pieces of armor began to dissolve as he made his way to the door. By the time he opened it his hair was short again and his mask had reformed over his jaw, his sword release back where it belonged. He threw a feral grin over his shoulder before he left.

"Next time I won't go so easily."

A portal opened in the doorway and he disappeared back to his own world. As it would turn out, he was a man of his word.

* * *

Every couple weeks the Espada would show up looking for a fight. He had started coming to Ichigo's window when his family was home. Ichigo would open it far enough to tell him to go away, but eventually he had to start letting him in since his sisters or dad would come to the bedroom door asking who he was talking to. Things had been going downhill since that first day he found Grimmjow in his house. Number Six seemed to get bored a lot, and his visits increased to once a week. They were consistent enough for Ichigo to leave his window open every Friday.

Ichigo saw the man sitting on the end of his bed but he instead focused on his math question, tapping his pen in time with the music playing in his ears. He could feel impatience radiating off Grimmjow in waves. Their visits were always...awkward. Grimmjow had learned Ichigo wouldn't fight him without a reason but he still kept showing up. Sometimes he would spend the whole time talking shit, trying to rile Ichigo, and on much rarer occasions they would have a legitimate conversation.

"Hey," Ichigo protested as his headphones were pulled off.

Grimmjow smirked at his triumph. He was sitting up on his knees, and fingers were rough against Ichigo's neck where he pulled his headphones down. The music playing from them was now too far away from his ears to drown out the sound of Grimmjow's voice. He resolutely went back to doing his homework. This had to be done tonight, even if he had to pretend he couldn't hear the mouthy Espada next to him.

Grimmjow gave the headphones a tug. "I'm not gonna let you ignore me."

"Good luck with that."

When he wasn't being a jackass, talking to Grimmjow actually didn't suck. However, Ichigo was too busy to entertain him tonight. He didn't like the way he could feel Grimmjow's fingers against his neck. The Espada hadn't tried any sneak attacks yet but it wouldn't take much for him to rip Ichigo's head off from this position. Ichigo took solace in the knowledge that it wouldn't be much of a fight, and would only sate Grimm's boredom for about five minutes. Right. Now that he wasn't fearing for his life, he could return to a fate worse than death: math.

He wrote the equation out on a sheet of notebook paper. Grimmjow let go of his headphones, only to swat the pen as it moved. Ichigo glared at him but the Espada's azure eyes were wide with fascination. What a nutcase. Teasing, Ichigo lifted the pen above their heads and shook it in invitation. He expected a smartass comeback or to be threatened at least. Instead Grimmjow swatted it and grinned when it flew out of Ichigo's hand. It flew across the room, and Grimmjow turned excited eyes on the soul reaper, waiting eagerly for another one to be dangled above him.

Ichigo stared at the look of pure delight on the Espada's face. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Update: Grimmjow was never kidding.

Ichigo made a habit of ignoring him now. Even though the man was his enemy, he didn't do this out of spite. It just happened that end of term tests were coming up and he had to spend his free time studying. Unfortunately the closer he got to test time, the more creative Grimmjow became in getting his attention. Also, Ichigo was running out of writing utensils. And patience.

The Friday before tests began, Grimmjow took desperate measures. It was a usual Friday night for them at first. Ichigo had notes and books spread across his floor where he sat with his back against the bed, and Grimmjow was stretched out watching him, propped on his elbow. He was trying to get Ichigo's attention by describing in graphic detail how he wanted to murder all of Ichigo's friends. Ichigo was just nodding, not hearing a word of it.

"First, I'm going to kill her," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo turned a page in his textbook. "Uh huh."

"Then I'm going to rape her!"

"Neat."

If he had been taking notes on his weekly visits from Grimmjow, he would have later marked that night as the one where Things Got Interesting.

Because a hand went under his textbook, and well, his crotch happened to be down there.

"WHAT THE-"

Grimmjow closed the space between them at lightning speed and put his hand over Ichigo's mouth, still rubbing between his legs. "Shh, you don't want your family to come up here, do you?"

Ichigo began to phase into his soul reaper form but Grimm shoved him back into his body like he was an unruly child. The Espada lowered his hand and Ichigo begrudgingly lowered his voice. "Get your hands off me."

"I thought you were ignoring me? Don't worry your brightly colored head, Ichigo, you just keep studying."

"You can't be serious."

He was serious.

So was Ichigo, about his studying anyway. He ground his teeth together and decided to bear with it until Grimmjow grew bored. Grimm always gave up after he was ignored long enough. He took a deep breath and copied down a line of text into his notes. The friction was unpleasant but he could look past it if he thought about the way Uryu would lecture him if he had to retake one of his tests. The thought of that stuck up bastard on his case was enough motivation to keep writing.

Grimmjow wasn't bored yet. He seemed to be quite the opposite, as he unfastened Ichigo's trousers with one hand and reached inside. His thumb circled the head of Ichigo's cock through his underwear. A soft gasp pierced the silent room, and they both froze. It took Ichigo a minute to realize he had made that noise. He looked up, face going Renji's-hair-red, to find a grinning Espada. Oh, fuck all kinds of duck. His life was over.

Grimmjow stroked him through the thin barrier of fabric. "That feel good?"

There was no way Ichigo was answering that. It did, of course. He just wasn't going to admit it. Reminding himself that ignoring Grimm was the only way to deter him, he went back to reading. He reread the same line seven times but at least it looked like he was unaffected. His dick, however, was not agreeable to this plan. It was stirring in Grimmjow's hand and making the Espada smile even wider. By the time he was pretending to concentrate on the next page, he was hard.

Cool air hit his lower body as Grimm tugged his boxers down. "Yeah, you like it, don't you?" he asked, the purr in his voice making Ichigo's cock twitch against his will.

Also, his inner hollow must have possessed him for a minute, because Ichigo would never claim to raising his hips of his own free will, allowing Grimmjow to pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. The hardwood floor was cold against his ass. He stared at the paragraph in front of him but the text ran together when Grimmjow slicked him up with his own pre-come and began to jerk him off. Another sound escaped his lips. He could feel Grimmjow watching him, knew the Espada saw the way his brows were drawn together and his cheeks flushed.

"What are you...n-no, Grimm, stop."

Grimmjow ignored him and took him into his mouth. He was stretched out on his stomach, and his head pushed Ichigo's textbook up where it was now buried in his crotch. Holy shit Espada didn't have gag reflexes. Grimmjow had all of him in his mouth, and not to brag but he wasn't small. He bit his lip against a moan. He dropped his head back against the bed, raising his book to watch Grimm work. It didn't help that he was fucking gorgeous. Grimmjow bobbed his head up and down, lapping at the head of his cock, tongue flicking the underside and wracking his body with chills. He must really hate being ignored.

Ichigo threw his book to the side. He knew he had lost the game this time. He wound his hands into that silken blue hair, mouth falling open. "Grimm," he moaned.

Grimmjow growled with pleasure, sending vibrations down Ichigo's cock. He released the head from his mouth and turned feverish eyes on the soul reaper. "Fuck yes, say my name."

The Espada swallowed him down to the base and he shouted, "Grimmjow!" It was both to meet the Espada's request and because he couldn't remember any other words at the moment.

His hips bucked off the floor. Grimmjow took it in stride, not flinching when Ichigo's cock hit the back of his throat. He just sucked harder. Ichigo felt his end approaching and pulled on Grimmjow's hair, trying to warn him but unable to speak. Grimm moaned in response, turned on by the slight pain and having no idea what Ichigo was trying to get across. Ichigo yanked it harder as he was pushed to the edge.

"Grimm, I'm going to...fuck!" He cut himself off as his orgasm crashed over him. Grimmjow grabbed his hips and pulled him as close as he could. He tongue laved over the head of Ichigo's cock as he came. Ichigo made a hoarse sound as the Espada lapped up his release until he had to push him away from his oversensitive member. He panted and slumped against the side of his bed.

"You're...such a freak," he said, watching Grimmjow lick his lips.

Grimmjow sat up and that wild grin was back on his face. "What? Cats love their cream."

Ichigo huffed. It might have been a laugh, but he didn't have the energy. He was pretty sure his soul had just been sucked out through his dick. Grimmjow was looking through the papers scattered across the floor. He picked one up at random and waved it in front of Ichigo.

"You ready for a quiz, soul reaper?"

Ichigo dug in the recesses of his mind, waded through his post coital endorphins, and found some words that weren't Grimmjow's name. "You're going to help me study?"

Grimmjow looked away, embarrassed to have been caught offering to do something that was almost nice. "I don't have anything better to do but whatever, do it yourself then."

"I'd appreciate the help."

There was an awkward silence in which two enemies realized they were spending time together by choice, not wanting to kill each other, and one of them had just gotten the blowjob of a lifetime. Ichigo would have to add that to his notes about these visits: Number Six Swallows. He snickered to himself and told Grimmjow to get started. The Espada asked him questions based on his notes, though he seemed to know nothing about recent history. Ichigo wondered how long it had been since Grimmjow was alive as a human. This question soon got buried under many more, as they studied long into the night.

Ichigo called it quits when the clock read midnight. He stacked his books and crawled into bed. "Thanks for the help," he mumbled into his pillow.

Grimmjow shrugged his gratitude off and stretched his arms above his head, yawning widely. "I don't even feel like opening a portal, you humans get a raw deal with this high school shit."

Ichigo opened one eye and looked at him. He kind of wanted to see if those abs were as hard as they looked but he was too exhausted. He surprised himself by patting the space next to him. Grimmjow gave him a disbelieving look. Ichigo wasn't about to make the offer aloud, so he just patted the mattress again. He was oddly pleased when Grimmjow began disrobing and it wasn't even because he got to see the Espada naked. Grimmjow slid in next to him. Ichigo turned the light off, unable to believe that he had just let this bastard into his bed.

They couldn't both fit laying on their backs. Grimmjow tried to lay on his side, but it was still too cramped. Ichigo turned on to his side, too, and it was a close fit but manageable. He thought better of saying goodnight. The comfort between them seemed fragile, like a single word would shatter it. He went rigid as a muscular arm curled around his waist. It was weird but...not that bad. He let himself relax back into Grimm's chest.

Hair tickled the back of his neck, followed by a nose. Grimm's chest began to shake. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, but Grimmjow looked to be half asleep as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck, butting his forehead against the back of Ichigo's head. There was a low sound coming from his throat as he dozed off. Ichigo shouldn't have been surprised after all this time but there are some things you just don't get used to. The world ending on a regular basis, sure. Fighting off monsters on his way home from school, no problem. But Grimmjow...

That motherfucker was purring.


End file.
